


【受权翻译】I don't quite

by elflusansan



Series: 翻译 [3]
Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: M/M, 意外的婚礼, 第三人称视角, 翻译, 退税
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个假戏真做了的故事，一个结婚快一年了的人拿到退税单才知道自己和搭档结婚十个月的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【受权翻译】I don't quite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Quite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570113) by [phidari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari). 



> 不翻译题目是因为我每次都不知道怎么翻译原作姑娘的题目。  
> 一切赞美属于原作者，我爱这个故事，翔太郎实在是可爱到不行！！！！菲利普也超萌！

“这只是为了案子”翔太郎一边给自己整理着领带一边如此自言自语着，“这只是为了案子，权宜之计而已，很快就会结束。”

翔太郎站在一个有些古怪的小教堂的走廊尽头，在讲台后的是穿着亮红色衣服的情报屋，站在翔太郎后面着装鲜明得体的人是做伴郎的照进龙；而他的对面的是穿着浅蓝色裙子的伴娘亚树子。教堂长凳没有任何人，只有他们四个，举行一场婚礼的最低限度，现在正等着新娘走过那教堂中间的过道。

婚礼进行曲在扬声器里响起，在走道另一边的门被打开，新娘走了进来，穿着一袭白色轻纱不及地的长裙。手里攥着一束白色捧花，新娘随着音乐的节奏慢慢走来。

翔太郎扯了扯自己的衣领，在五分钟里第十次提醒自己：自己只是为了案子才做这些的。

当音乐快要结束，新娘来到了翔太郎这里，情报屋清了清自己的嗓子，开始说：“尊重的各位来宾，我们今天欢聚此地是····”但是翔太郎只是心不在焉地听着，他的眼神四散地看着教堂各处，似乎在找寻有什么可以看的就是不曾直视自己前方。

“这只是为了案子，为了我们的委托人，这只是为了案子，为了案子，为了案子···”

情报屋开始沉浸于关于爱情之美的诗歌中，他的眼神湿润了，在句子的中间暂停了一会儿，拿出一条手绢擦了擦自己的鼻子：“哦，这真是···太美了。”

照进龙盯着他：“赶紧准备就绪！”

“好吧，好吧，不管怎么样。小翔，请问你愿意承认你的搭档成为你法定的配偶，嗯，不管是健康还是病痛，富裕还是贫穷，即使他在陷入不正常的检索狂热中···”

“我们只租了这个地方一个小时！”亚树子提醒着。

“我愿意”翔太郎脱口而出，他此刻非常希望此刻能有一顶帽子让他拿着盖住自己脸红的脸颊。

“那么你又····”

“我愿意”自面纱下传来一个意兴阑珊又低沉的声音。

“很好，那么现在，是否有人要反对这两个人的结合呢？如果有请现在提出来，不然请为他们献上永远的祝福。”

所有人都屏住了呼吸，如果菲利普的算计没错，那么马上就会发生了。

门砰的被突然打开，一个人形怪物站在那里。

它有着发达的肌肉，毛覆盖着皮肤和脸部，看起来就像是带着扭曲的愤怒。

新郎、新娘还有伴郎转身看着那dopant。

菲利普掀开了自己的面纱。“亚树子，带着情报屋离开这里！”翔太郎叫道。

“好的”亚树子抓着情报屋的手腕，拖着他逃到了紧急出口。

“如果我不能有一个婚礼，那么没有人能有！！！！！！”那dopant愤怒着，张大了嘴，尖叫着，发出冲击波。三名骑士勉强一躲，翔太郎和照进龙都戴上了自己的驱动器。

菲利普有点惊讶地看着自己的腰，出现在他腰间的腰带把裙子布料弄得一团糟糕：“让我们赶紧搞定吧。”

当他们变身完毕，菲利普倒下在最近的长凳上，这已经是他最优雅的着陆姿势了，虽然他的身体还是从油漆锃亮的木板凳上滑下，扑腾倒在地板上。

W和Aceel同时出手很快地制服了dopant，在战斗开始后的五分钟后，他们就完成了memory break。一个戴着毡帽、长着邋遢又长的胡须的男人躺在地上，旁边是破碎的记忆体。

翔太郎解除了w的变身，从腰带上扯下附在其上的软呢帽，戴在自己的头上。“案件结束，照进龙，他是你的了。菲利普，我们走吧。”

菲利普从地板上爬起来，又重新拉开面纱，刚才因为他倒下来面纱也重新覆盖了他的脸“等等，翔太郎，我们还有个仪式没完成。”

“呃？”翔太郎不解地看着他。

菲利普走向他，伸出手，脸上带着一丝恼人的得意笑容：“你还没有亲新娘呢。”

左翔太郎语无伦次地叫了起来。

“菲利普”照进龙打断着“如果你现在把我老婆的裙子还回来，我会非常高兴的。”

“啊，好吧”菲利普低头看了一眼自己从亚树子那里借来的婚纱裙，“好吧，让我们一起回事务所吧。”

或许翔太郎尖叫只是太过高兴了？

\-------------------------------------

那个破坏婚礼的dopant的案子只是鸣海事务所处理过的众多委托之一，所以翔太郎飞快地忘记了这个事情。

他越快忘记自己差点就和自己的搭档菲利普结了婚的事当然就越好。

来年的二月，亚树子把一打文件推到翔太郎的脸上：“喏，检查一下这个。”

“喂，我在读书啊！！！！”翔太郎拍着那堆文件。

“你已经把《漫长的告别》都已经读了一千多遍吧！！难道你不想我给你退税？？”

“啊？哦”没错，这倒是挺重要的。翔太郎从亚树子那拿来文件，开始看了起来。“你这里减错了，你把我登记成了已婚，”翔太郎把文件还给亚树子，背靠着椅子，幽幽地叹了口气：“我也很想有个美丽温婉的美人做老婆····”

 

亚树子白了一眼，“别告诉我你忘记了。”

“忘记了啥？”

“去年的婚礼啊！因为那个dopant，菲利普借了我的旧婚纱，结果搞得一团糟。”

“嗯？”翔太郎笑着问“亚树子，那可是假装的啊，只是为了把dopant引出来，我们并没有结婚。”

“你当然结了婚！教堂是不会在没有结婚证书的情况下把地方借给我们的！！！所以啊！”

翔太郎尖叫了起来。

车库方向的门打了开来，菲利普探出头来说着：“我都从楼下听到你在尖叫，翔太郎，我很忙，所以你能不能不要···”

翔太郎一把从亚树子手上抓回自己的退税单“你知道这件事吗？”

“知道什么？”

“我们居然已经真结婚快十个月了啊！”

“我原本以为我们只是租了个教堂而已”翔太郎的视线从搭档身上转向亚树子，带着失望，“等等，这在法律上无效吧，菲利普他···”

“我的确在法律上不存在”菲利普指出“所以亚树酱在结婚证上把我登记成女性还是男性都没有区别啊。”

“啊哈！”

“对的，所以，这是没有问题的。”亚树子把税单放入信封中，“别担心了。你还可以得到更多已婚退税的。”

 

翔太郎呆呆地向前一栽，把脸埋在他的办公桌。在接下来的一小时里无论是亚树子或菲利普做了或说了什么，他都毫无反应。

\---------------------

当晚，当翔太郎准备入睡的时候，他完全陷入了一种机械式移动，他的手无意识间松了自己的睡衣，眼神空白地看着前方。

菲利普坐在桌子后的位子上，翔太郎此刻甚至没有愤怒地向他叫道那是属于他的位置！！哦，该死的。

“你还在震惊呢？”年幼的侦探说出观察结论。

“我只是发现我居然已经结婚快一年了····”

菲利普摁着自己的下嘴唇，深思的动作，“所以这有什么多大的区别吗？”

“当然有区别了！！！”翔太郎从床边猛地跳起来“它改变了一切！”

“比如说？”

“什么比如说？”翔太郎不知道该如何回答，这很明显啊，不是吗？

“我们已经结婚十个月了”菲利普解释着，“在这段时间里，我们的关系还是和以前一样，这不正是说明了所谓婚姻只是个法律文件的概念吗？”

“不，一定是有深爱彼此的夫妇才能做的什么事，你看照进龙和亚树子。”翔太郎摆着手反驳着。

“但是我们也深爱彼此啊。”菲利普指出这个。

翔太郎的脸变红了“那不一样！”

菲利普皱起了眉，“为什么这个要搞得那么复杂···”

叹息了一声，翔太郎倒在床上，拉过毛毯盖住自己，“明天我去填离婚申请文件。”

“哈？”菲利普站了起来冲到翔太郎身边“但是那个已婚退税福利呢？”

“！那我们根本不配啊！”

蹲在床边，菲利普盯着翔太郎，他问道：“我们都已经从最字面意思的层面完全成为了一体，所以我们结婚还能有什么问题吗？”

翔太郎回看了几秒，最终把头埋在了枕头下，“去搜索吧，这不是我能解释的。”

菲利普站着，翔太郎原本以为他要离开的时候，菲利普却开始爬上床。

“你想···”

“夫妻应该分享同一张床的，不是吗？”

当翔太郎终于把枕头从脸上移开，他看见菲利普脸上挂着那该死的特么的和前十个月前说着你要亲吻新娘的时候一模一样的笑容。

翔太郎尖叫了起来，把菲利普推远。

当看到翔太郎把自己挪得远远的以防止他扑过去的样子，菲利普忍不住大笑了起来。

“好好睡觉！菲利普”

“好啦好啦”

当菲利普返回车库，翔太郎滚回了自己的位置，试图入睡，却忘不了刚才菲利普的话。

“我们都已经从最字面意思上完全成为了一体。”

“我们结婚还能有什么问题？”

翔太郎试图去找个解释，但是语言是那么难组织。婚姻是一种对爱的表达，罗曼蒂克的爱情一定是和他和菲利普现在的情况不一样的，不是吗？然而翔太郎却发现自己再难去想象一种比现在的关系更强的关系，即使他们并不能一起组建一个家庭···

翔太郎的眼睛募地睁开了，凝视着漆黑的事务所。

 

一个家庭/家人

 

原来如此

难怪菲利普不想离婚。

“天呐···”翔太郎滚了滚，用手捂着脸。“好吧，我们或许应该试一下？去明白这到底有什么不一样的····”

 

不管怎么样，结婚退税总是非常有用方便的。

 

\---------------END--------------------


End file.
